duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Child Mages
Child Flaw, for Mages in Dusk As there is a 20 character limit per player in Dusk and the story is centric around the werewolf sphere, we have placed limits on Child flaw in Dusk, particularly for the Mage sphere. A player may only have 3 Child Mage sphere characters total. One for each level of this flaw available. If your character ICly ages beyond its classification, it remains its original classification unless you do not already have a character in its new classification. You cannot have a Mage character that is ten or under. Any mage character under the age of 21 must have thier birth date displayed on their character sheet. Sorcerer-path Child Mage sphere characters are not allowed. Learning a static magic path requires a great deal of education, practice, and study. Years of dedication are required before casting static magic is possible. While there may be exceptions to this rule, none of them will reside in Denver at this time. Psychic-path and Awakened mages are both permitted at this time. But keep in mind just because you've Awakened, doesn't mean you have instant mastery of your abilities. Your character will require training and education as well as likely indoctrination into a tradition, or a much more difficult and lengthy process of trial and error on their own. Please keep in mind the 'Thou Shalt Not Suffer' rule. If you plan on making a child mage, please pre-arrange for another player to have/make a character to care for them or teach them, or have an NPC for it. A lot of players and or characters do not want to take responcibility/take care of/train children. This is one of the major drawbacks of this flaw, that the World of Darkness is largely an adult world, and many people do not see a place for children in it - at least where Mage is concerned. (whereas its very different for say Werewolf, where cubs usually get their first change during teenage years. Or Changeling, where often the most powerful changelings have their chrysalis very young). The three options: Child 1 *Your character is between the ages of 17-19 *You may not have abilities above three without descriptive reasoning, and even then certain knowledges may be restricted. Child 2 *Your character is between the ages of 14-16 *You may not have a Strength higher than 3. *You may not have Abilities above two without descriptive reasoning, though it is more likely than if you were 11-13. *You may not choose knowledges as your primary Ability category. *You receive -1 to your primary Attributes category (meaning you build with 6/5/3). When you advance in age-group, you automatically gain one dot to your primary Attribute category. Child 3 *Your character is between the ages of 11-13 *You may not have a Strength higher than 2. *You may not have any Abilities above two without descriptive reasoning. *You may only take Knowledges as your tertiary Ability category (5). You must previously arrange care and tutelage for your character. *You receive -1 to both your primary and secondary Attribute categories (meaning you build from 6/4/3). When you advance in age-group, you automatically gain one dot to your secondary attribute category. Category:Mage Category:Creation Category:Characters Category:Rules